Lagrimas
by Alexiel Shiro Fujimiya
Summary: la lluvia cae pero algo mas grande y grave ha pasado........pasen y leanlo es un songfic


este es mi primer songfic de Gravitation y espero que les guste...

la letra es de mi grupo favorito X-Japan

LÄGRIMAS

Hacía ya cuatro meses que disfrutaban de una estupenda relación; era tan maravillosa que cualquiera que los conociera no dudaría en afirmar que eran la pareja perfecta, tan perfecta que parecía que nada ni nadie podría romper ese vínculo tan especial que los unía…

Jueves por la noche; un chico de no más de diecinueve años camina bajo una incesante lluvia mientras su fleco rosado cae sobre sus tristísimos ojos purpúreos; a pesar de que está casi empapado no acelera el paso pues su pesar es tan grande que aquellas gotas no son nada comparado con aquello que siente; es entonces cuando las nubes deciden dejar caer mas agua esta vez acompañada de pequeños trozos de hielo, pequeños pero caen con golpes dolorosos… es como si las nubes se burlaran de él… este hecho hace que el chico acelere el paso casi al punto de correr, pues aunque él no quiere hacerlo no puede permitir que la mochila que trae al hombro se empape pues su contenido se mojaría…

I'm walking in the rain  
yuku ate mo naku kizutsuita karada nurashi  
karamitsuku koori no zawameki  
koroshi tsuzukete samayou itsu made mo  
until i can forget your love

Al fin unas cuadras más adelante se para en seco frente a un edificio, casi por inercia sus tristes ojos comienzan a recorrerlo lentamente, pasan la planta baja y siguen subiendo hasta un balcón y… ¡No…no quiere proseguir! Pero sabe que ese es su destino… le cuesta un poco de trabajo pero al fin logra que sus pies se muevan y lo lleven hasta la entrada del edificio, mete la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y saca una pequeña llave plateada con la que abre la puerta negra que hay ante él…

Nemuri wa mayaku tohou ni kureta  
kokoro o shizuka ni tokasu  
mai agaru ai o odorasete  
furueru karada o kioku no bara ni tsutsumu  
i kee my love for you to myself

Una vez dentro toma aire y comienza a subir las escaleras pues el elevador del lugar no funciona y la verdad le alegra un poco pues de entrar en el volverían a su mente recuerdos dolorosos…

Al fin, después de subir y subir peldaños, se encuentra ante un largo corredor el cual recorre muy despacio como no queriendo llegar a su destino, pero se detiene al fin frente a una puerta blanca, duda un poco pero se resigna, saca 

una llave dorada del bolsillo de su chaqueta y dando un profundo suspiro abre la puerta…

Adentro se encuentra con lo que ya se venía encontrando noches anteriores; un lugar obscuro, vacío, frío; un lugar tremendamente lleno de tristeza y soledad…

endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni  
let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness

Solo cerró la puerta, tiró su mochila a un lado de la cual salieron a relucir algunas partituras y letras de canciones junto a dos novelas que salieron totalmente de ella, esto no importó ya que lo segundo en caer al suelo fue su frágil cuerpo, recargado en la puerta… cerró los ojos como esperando que al abrirlos todo regresara a como era antes; en verdad creía y deseaba que pasara, y entonces unos segundos después los abrió pero todo seguía igual, todo seguía como siempre… ¿Cómo siempre? ¡No, antes no era sí!; antes el lugar era acogedor; antes irradiaba luz por todas partes; antes era un lugar lleno de felicidad; antes cuando… cuando él aún estaba a su lado…

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó al suelo… era tan doloroso recordarlo pero a la vez tan placentero…

Extrañaba tanto que no estuviera ahí para recibirlo cuando llagaba a casa; extrañaba tanto su sonrisa, extrañaba su cabellera rubia, extrañaba sus ojos ambarinos, extrañaba sus manos, su cuerpo, su aroma… pero lo que más extrañaba era no tenerlo junto a él para tocarlo, sentirlo; y para que lo reconfortara… ¡Lo extrañaba tanto!

Days of joy, days of sadness slowly pass me by  
as i try to hold you, you are vanishing before me  
you're just an illusion...  
when i'm awaken, my tears have dried in the sand of sleep  
i'm a rose blooming in the desert

Recordó entonces aquella vez cuando regresó después de una larga jornada de presentaciones por todo el país para promocionar su nuevo disco y él lo recibió cálidamente; lo recordaba muy bien; había llegado exhausto y adolorido de todo el cuerpo y él le dio un estupendo masaje en la espalda para relajarle los músculos, para ello había tenido que quitarle la playera… casi podía sentir sus manos quitársela y luego pasar sus suaves dedos por todo su cuello y su espalda y detenerse en el pecho… luego sus manos habían ido hacia su cara, ya un poco sonrojada, de su cansado amante… en un instante sus ojos se cruzaron y sintió como aquellos ojos ambarinos le desnudaban el alma… unos segundos después sus caras se acercaron hasta 

que sus labios se fundieron en un beso; luego la boca del rubio había comenzado a bajar besándole el cuello, el hombro, el pecho; llegó a la cintura y prosiguió su camino, mientras terminaba de desnudar al pelis rosa… aquello se extendió hasta casi la madrugada para después terminar dormidos en su reconfortable cama; el de ojos purpúreos con la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de su amante…

Aquella había sido una experiencia inolvidable, pero recordarlo había traído nuevas lágrimas a sus ojos; las cuales no tardaron en caer al suelo…

It's a dream, i'm in love with you  
madoromi dakishimete  
endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni  
let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness

I awake from my dream  
i can't find my way without you

Pronto vino a su mente aquel día cuando tomó su celular, contestó y oyó la débil voz de una enfermera diciéndole que lo lamentaba mucho pero que él había tenido un accidente en su auto y que no habían podido salvarlo… ¡Dios le dolía tanto!

Se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, apenas con fuerza para llegar al sillón y desplomarse en el , sin notar que alguien había aparecido junto a las lágrimas que había derramado y que tocaba el suelo mojado como tratando de levantarlas…

El chico tenía los ojos cerrados deseando con todas sus fuerzas que él volviera, que estuviera a su lado aunque fuera sólo unos segundos… entonces sintió una hermosa calidez en sus mejillas, una calidez que solo sentía cuando él… se detuvo ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Era imposible que él!... abrió los ojos y lo vio, era él, el chico de los ojos ambarinos lo tenía tomado por las mejillas mientras le dedicaba una gentil sonrisa, de esas que solo le dedicaba a él… ¡Era increíble! Quería romper en llanto pero sabía que al ambarino jamás le había gustado verlo llorar por lo que hizo todo lo posible por contenerse y tragarse su llanto e intentando con ello que aquello, fuese lo que fuese, no se desvaneciera nunca y se quedara ahí eternamente.

The dream is over  
koe ni naranai kotoba o kurikaeshite mo  
takasugiru hai iro no kabe wasugi satta hi no  
omoi o yume ni utsusu  
until i can forget your love

Pero entonces el de ojos ambarinos le hizo un gesto de despedida con lo que el otro comprendió que aquello estaba apunto de acabar… poco a poco el cuerpo del que había sido su amante comenzó a desvanecerse no sin antes hacerle comprender que estaría a su lado siempre, cuidándolo, reconfortándolo pero sobre todo amándolo…

Así, mientras lo veía desaparecer un nuevo pensamiento recorrió su mente: Quédate ahí como un hermoso recuerdo para mí

Mientras que de los labios del otro salían unas palabras como susurró:

Tú eres mi sueño, solo tú y nadie más…

Tal vez por ser de noche esto sea solo un sueño…

Tus amigos podrán ausentarse de vez en vez,

Cuando despiertes no quisiera verte sufrir,

Abre los ojos y mira que yo siempre estaré contigo

endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni  
let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness  
Endless rain, let me stay ever more in your heart  
let my heart take in your tears, take in your memories  
endless rain, fall on my heart kokoro no kizu ni  
let me forget all of the hate, all of the sadness

eso es todo espero les haya gustado y por favor dejen comentarios se los agradecere mucho

gracias por tomarce un time para leerlo n.n


End file.
